charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera Family
The Vera Family is a family of good witches that currently consists of the Charmed Ones. The family is presumed to originate from Hilltowne, Michigan. Family Members *'Santiago Raymond Vera:' Ray is Marisol's mortal ex husband, the biological father of Mel Vera and the legal father of Maggie Vera. He separated from Marisol when Maggie was five years old. *'Marisol Vera:' Marisol was an Elder and the mother of the Charmed Ones. She was murdered by Charity Callahan before she could reveal to her daughters that they are witches. Marisol had the ability to foresee events of the future. *'Macy Vaughn:' Macy is the eldest of the Charmed Ones. She was raised by her father apart from her mother and sisters, due to the circumstances of her resurrection. She is the older half-sister of Mel and the older sister of Maggie. Macy's witchly power is telekinesis. However, unlike her sisters, Macy was infected with demon blood as a baby, giving her a darkness that grants her several demonic powers as well. *'Melanie Vera:' Mel is the middle child of the Charmed Ones (though she was raised as the oldest) and she possessed a strong bond with her mother before her passing. She is the younger half-sister of Macy and older half-sister of Maggie. Mel has the ability to manipulate time in various ways. She is a former member of the disbanded Sisters of Arcana. *'Margarita Vera:' Maggie is the youngest of the Charmed Ones and was also unaware of her identity as a witch and of the fact that she had another sister. Maggie hoped to join the Kappa Tau Kappa sorority at Hilltowne University at which she attended to get a degree in Psychology. She is the younger sister of Macy and younger half-sister of Mel. Maggie's witchy power is empathy. Relatives *'Dexter Vaughn:' Dexter was Marisol's former lover/partner and the biological father of Macy and Maggie. After Marisol left Macy to be raised by Dexter, he was forced to lie to Macy stating that her mother was dead. He and Marisol kept in touch through the years by mail and in 2000, he fathered Marisol's youngest daughter. He died in April 2016. *'Several Ancestors from the Family Tree:' Judging from the family tree in the Book of Shadows, the Charmed Ones had many female ancestors who were practicing witches. Trivia *It was revealed in "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead" that the surname "Vera" belonged to Mel's biological father Santiago Raymond Vera; thus the Charmed One's witchly ancestor's actual surname is currently unknown. *In "Pilot", an entry on Melinda Warren was found within the Vera Book of Shadows. Whether or not she is an ancestor of the Charmed Ones in the reboot is currently unknown. *The Vera family is of Puerto Rican descent based on their stated Latinx heritage and their mother's special coquitos, a Puerto Rican cocktail. Maggie even states that they are Puerto Rican in "Ambush". Gallery ThreeSisters 101.jpg|The Charmed Ones Motheranddaughters.jpg|Marisol Vera Ray Vera 1.jpg|Ray Vera FamilyTree-in-the-Book-of-Shadows-1.jpg|The Family Tree References Category:Families Category:Witches